La batalla de los sandwichesTokio Hotel
by ZatsuNight
Summary: que pasa cuando los chicos de Tokio Hotel tienen hambre y solo hay para hacer sandwiches?, y si Tom presume de algo que no sabe muy bien?, pues aqui esta la respuesta!, un fic basado en un sueño mio X3 jajajaja...dejen rews! NA:mi primer fic terminado


La Batalla de los Sándwiches

**La Batalla de los Sándwiches**

-wow!!

Gritaba emocionada, una chica de cabellos castaños, a un grupo de musica que tocaba y cantaba a todo pulmon en el escenario, mientras centenares de personas gritaban el coro de las canciones aprendidas de memoria.

-chicos, este concierto esta genial!, no se como le hacen ustedes para sobrevivir a toda esa gente cuando tocan!- grito en el oido de uno de sus acompañantes.

-con mucho esfuerzo y preparación mental!- le respondió el chico de cabellera negra y ojos castaños.

-jajaja, tienes razon!, oye!, y donde esta Georg?, no lo veo!...  
-esta por atrás, platicando con una chava!  
-aah, jeje, esta bien…oye Bill, ya hablaste con Katina?...  
-si!, dijo que no habia problema!...  
-ok, mira ya llego Georg!!, Georg!, por aquí!!  
-que onda chicos?!- respondio el saludo.  
-nada, aquí, nadamas, disfrutando del concierto.-dijo Bill.  
-jaja, porcierto Georg, te dije que ya casi completamos el carro?...-dijo la chica.  
-No, jaja, pero espero que lo tengan pronto, me muero por destrozarlo, jajaja.  
-ja!, si pusieras un poco de tu parte seria mejor!  
-bah!, sabes muy bien que la disquera no me deja Zaira!...  
-jaja, lo se!, pero aun asi, podrias juntar latas con nosotras!

Georg puso una cara de ironia, ya que siendo figura publica no podia darse el lujo de andar haciendo eso por mas ganas que tuviera, Zaira solo se rio.

Terminado el concierto los chicos tomaron un taxi y fueron a la casa de Zaira, donde ya tenian su equipaje y sus pertenencias.

-brrr…que frio….-se quejo Bill.

Era una noche de otoño, por lo que el clima frio se estaba haciendo algo comun, pero Bill habia pensado que el lugar estaria mas caliente y que no necesitaría abrigarse mucho, por lo que solo se habia puesto una sudadera negra encima de sus ropas, mientras los demas traian grandes sueters y chamarras.

-eso te pasa por venirte casi desnudo, solo espero que no te de un resfriado.-Dijo Tom, hermano gemelo de Bill.

Pero aunque eran gemelos, casi no se parecian en nada, pues ambos tenian estilos muy diferentes.

Bill era de estilo estrambolico y estilo "emo" , aunque de emo no tenia casi nada; mientras Tom, tenia mas bien un estilo de rapero, con la excepción de que usaba rastas.  
-mmm, pense que aria mas calor….

-si, lo que pasa es que aquí el clima siempre esta extraño, aunque a mi me gusta mucho el frio, jiji…- menciono Zaira abriendo la puerta de la casa.

-aahh!, a esto me referia…-suspiro Bill entrando a la casa donde estaba prendida la calefacción.

-mm.. Zaira, donde esta el baño?, si se puede saber…-dijo Georg.

Georg era un chico muy apuesto, ojos verdes, lindos y seductores, con el cabello castaño, largo hasta los hombros medio ondulado, pero casi siempre lo podias ver con el cabello bien planchado.

-esta ahí, es la segunda puerta de la derecha.  
-gracias.  
-mm, y donde vamos a dormir?..- pregunto Gustav, un chico un poco mas alto que Georg , de cabello rubio-castaño y ojos miel.

-en la habitación del fondo, sus cosas ya estan ahí, si quieres puedes chocarlas, oh!, y hay una puesta al final, esa es otro baño …

-jeje, gracias, ire a checar mis cosas y a escoger cama.

-claro, solo apresurate, que solo hay 4…

-me voy corriendo- y salio camino al pasillo donde le habian dicho.

-grrrrr-

Sono el estomago de alguien.

-ups, fui yo…jeje, creo que tengo hambre…xp

-Bill, tu siempre tienes hambre, no importa que ayas comido hace 5 minutos, nunca puedes dejar de comer ¬¬…

-tu callate Tom, que pude escuchar tu estomago durante todo el camino en Taxi…

-mmm…-fue todo lo que dijo y se sento en una de las sillas de la mesa de la cocina.

-jeje, pues, yo les puedo ofrecer de cenar cualquier cosa menos algo de la calle, porque no tengo dinero…-les ofrecio Zaira.

-me parece bien…que tienes?...-dijo Bill sentándose en otra de las sillas.

-mmm, pues.. tengo para preparar sándwiches…o sándwiches….mmm…sándwiches…jugo de uva en el refrigerador y…

-dejame adivinar-interrumpio Tom- SANDWICHES!!...  
-jaja ¬¬, muy gracioso…

-pues, creo que seran sándwiches…-dijo un poco decepcionado Bill.

-no te preocupes Bill, que yo hago los mejores sándwiches de toda la ciudad!. De hecho, algun dia tendre mi propio restaurante de sándwiches, jiji…

-oh si, ya me imagino, vengan y prueben los sándwiches de jamon y queso que tenemos.-molesto Tom.

-¬¬ por si no lo sabes, hay mas de un solo tipo de sándwiches Tom.

-como cual?...yo solo conosco 1…y es el que te acabo de decir.

-pues mira, hay sándwiches "hawaianos", que estan muy ricos. Y hay sándwiches de ensalada, que los invente yo, jeje….y tambien hay sándwiches de hamburguesa, o de tacos.

-QUE?!...sandwiches de hamburguesa?...ja!, te paso lo del sándwich "hawaianoo" y el de ensalada, pero no te creo que aya de hamburguesa- interrumpio Tom un poco incredulo.

-pues si, si los hay, y son una de mis especialidades…

-mmm, ese suena rico…-menciono Bill.

-si, lo es, es como una hamburguesa, pero con otro tipo de pan y lleva mas cosas y es un poco complicado de hacer.

-a si?...pues… nah, no te creo que sea tan difícil hacer un sándwich…menos si se trata de hacer uno que parezca hamburguesa.

-pues aunque no lo creas Tom, hacer un sándwich a veces es mas difícil de lo que parece…

-nah…para mi que estas bromeando…

-claro que no!...

-puras patrañas, si es muy fácil…hasta Bill puede hacer un estupido sándwich…

-oye!..-se enfado Bill, pero lo ignoraron y siguieron su disputa acerca del sándwich.

-ja!, no podrías ni hacer un sándwich de ensalada aunque te la dieran ya hecha y los panes en la mano!...-reto zaira.

-quieres apostar?!

-apuesto!...te apuesto a que no puedes hacer un sándwich tan rico que le guste a alguien como los míos!...

-ja!, eso es cosa de niños!, puedo hacer hasta 20 sándwiches si quisiera!

-pues va!, haremos 4 sándwiches, uno para cada uno de nosotros, Bill, Gustav y Georg serán los jueces!, ellos decidirán quien gana!...

-ja!, y si gano cual es mi premio?!...

-hey chicos, no se ustedes, pero yo ya escogí cama. Apúrenle que solo quedan 3…-dijo Gustav mientras entraba a la cocina.

-eso es!, apostaremos las camas!, si yo gano, tu dormirás en el suelo hoy!.

-ja!, pero si yo gano, tu dormirás en el suelo, no importa que seas la dueña de la casa!, y no te podrás ir a la sala a uno de los sillones!...

-me parece bien!, es un trato!..-le tendió la mano para cerrar el trato.

-trato!...-ambos se dieron la mano y se mandaron miradas acecinas.

-hey chicos, que es todo ese ruido?...-llego Georg, que iba saliendo del baño.

-prepárate Georg!, porque estas apunto de comer el sándwich mas rico de tu vida!!-gritaron al unísono mientras llamas de fuego ardían tras ellos y Bill, Gustav y Georg tenían una gotita en su cabeza.

.-Cap.2-.

-muy bien!, estas son las reglas!- Bill traía puesta en la frente una banda blanca que decía en letras negras "referí"- 1: pueden utilizar todo lo que sea comestible de la cocina y la alacena!, 2: no vale utilizar ingredientes que se cayeron al piso ni nada por el estilo!, 3: no pueden chuparse los dedos cuando se embarren de algo, y si lo hacen deben de lavarse las manos!...okay?.

-okey- dijeron todos. Gustav y Georg también traían unas bandas blancas que decían "juez".

-muy bien!, cada uno tiene 45 minutos para preparar 4 sándwiches diferentes, los ingredientes se pueden repetir máximo 3 veces y no vale hacer el mismo pero con un ingrediente extra o algo así. ¿Entendieron?...

-si Bill!!- respondieron todos otra vez.

-muy bien, pues sin mas retrasos!!-agito una banderita de cuadros en blanco y negro que tenia en la mano.- EMPIECEN!!...

Ambos chicos empezaron a preparar los sándwiches mientras los otros 3 hacían de espectadores.

Zaira iba de un lado para otro, tomando cosas de aquí y cosas de allá. Tomo unas frutas y un par de huevos del refrigerador, saco varios quesos diferentes y saco un sartén, mientras que Tom, solo tomo un par de panes, mayonesa y prácticamente, todo lo que agarraba lo hecho en el sándwich, que al final termino oliendo muy extraño y de un color muy raro…o.O…XD.

Zaira tomo un tomate y un aguacate, lavo el tomate y lo partió, saco la lechuga y puso a remojar unas cuantas hojas.

Tom seguía en su plan de echar todo lo que se le ocurría al pobre sándwich XD.

Zaira prendió la estufa y puso los huevos con un poco de tomate y cebolla picada y unas cuantas especies más. Pelo una naranja, unos duraznos, manzana y plátano y un poco de mango y partió en rodajas unas fresas. Puso el pan a tostar y abrió una lata de "lechera".

Gustav y Georg veían asombrados la agilidad de Zaira para hacer varias cosas a la vez, además de que se veía muy sexy cocinando.

Sin duda alguna, el color negro le quedaba bien, pues traía un suéter negro de cuello de tortuga y jeans del mismo color, y un delantal color blanco con figuritas que decía "mejor chef de la casa".

Tom no había querido usar delantal, ya que decía que eso solo lo usaban las chicas para no manchar sus finas ropas, pero como él era un "macho", no lo necesitaba así que su ropa se estaba manchando de muchas cosas que al mezclarlas eran muy extrañaso.O

Bill por su parte estaba con los ojos pegados al reloj, pues tenia mucha hambre y apenas habían pasado unos 20 minutos, y para colmo, el olor de la cocina era cada vez mas delicioso y antojable.¬

El pan salio de la tostadora, Zaira puso en el la fruta y lo roció con "lechera", lo puso en un plato y puso rodajas de fruta alrededor del sándwich haciendo que se viera aun mas rico.

Termino con el huevo y lo dejo reposar, le puso sal y unas especias y lo revolvió por última vez.

Tomo los quesos que había sacado y los derritió en el microondas, saco un poco de jamón y embarrando el queso en cada tapa de pan lo puso en medio haciendo que pareciera que estaba sacando la lengua. Corto un poco de pepino y adorno el plato con tomate, pepino y un poco de cebolla picada que le había restado.

Saco la lechuga de remojar y tomo la mayonesa, la unto en el pan y luego puso un poco de aguacate, 2 rebanadas de tomate, 2 hojas de lechuga, jamón, queso y una aceituna en un palillo de dientes.

Tom estaba fingiendo que no le interesaba lo que hacia Zaira, pero estaba casi con la baba caída literalmente , así que dejo caer un pedazo de queso al piso, pero como nadie estaba viendo, lo recogió y lo puso en un sándwich destinado para Georg XD.

Puso mantequilla al pan y encima el huevo ya reposado, para adornar utilizo una ramita de cilantro.

Apenas termino, Bill grito emocionado.

-TIEMPO!!, es hora de cenar, es decir, de juzgar los sándwiches!!...empieza Zaira!!¬…

-hey!, porque tiene que empezar ella?!-se quejo Tom.

-porque es su casa y nos dio alojamiento, porque tu comida esta rara y simplemente, porque soy el líder de la banda y yo lo digo…

-¬¬….mmm…

-okay, bueno, para empezar, es un sándwich estilo clásico, como el que sale en los comerciales de la televisión, solo que le quite la cebolla y la mostaza .

-mmm, que rico, tienes 10.- dijo Bill que le dio la primer mordida y lo paso a Gustav.

-muy bueno y una buena presentación de platillo, te doy un 10- dijo Gustav pasándole el sándwich a Georg.

-mmm, muy rico, delicioso, tienes 10 en este sándwich .

-jeje, Gracias , bueno, el siguiente es este, es un sándwich de queso y jamón, porque si tuviera mas jamón seria de jamón y queso XD, jaja.

-mmm, rico!!, 10!!.

-mmmm, si, muy rico, jamás había probado uno así, 10!.

-10, esta muy rico!!, este yo lo pido!..-dijo Georg apoderándose del plato y terminando de comerse el sándwich.

.jijii, el que sigue es un sándwich de huevo, pero con ingredientes secretos , jiiji…

-aaah!!, que rico!!...100!!  
-ahm!,-mordió Gustav – fdiefs!.Dijo con la boca llena.  
- si, esta bien, sabe muy bien…10!!...

- jeje, eh dejado lo mejor para el final, es un sándwich de frutas, con lechera es muy rico, saludable y lo puedes comer como postre …

-mió!!-dijo Bill apoderándose del sándwich, pero se lo quitaron y le dieron lo que sobraba.

-10!-Dijeron Gustav y Georg.

-malos TT-TT, ese era mió….  
-bueno, ahora es turno de Tom…..

-mmmm-Tom le mando una mirada acecina, sabia que había perdido y que le tocaría dormir en el piso.

-o.O-que es eso?-dijeron todos al unísono.

-sándwiches, que mas!...¬¬-dijo Tom.

-órale Bill, tu lo tienes que probar primero.-dijo Georg.

- y porque yo?...  
-porque tú eres el líder de la banda…-respondió Gustav.

-que tal que muero?!

-pues, si mueres…nos habrás salvado la vida…además, para eso queremos que lo pruebes!...-rió Georg.

-buaa!! TT-TT, esta bien que tenga hambre, pero no tanta…

-solo comételo ¬¬- dijo Tom, tomando la nariz de Bill con una mano y metiéndole el sándwich a la boca con la otra.- cómelo…-ordeno.

-OO/…

-Tom, no creo que se lo valla a comer…-dijo Zaira.

-Tom, creo que esta inconciente…-dijo Gustav, ya que Bill no hacia movimiento alguno.

-bah!,….-soltó a Bill y este se trago un pedazo del sándwich y empezó a ahogarse así que lo tuvo que escupir al piso.

-BUA!!, cofcof, casi muero por culpa de tu sándwich!!...

-va!, no es mi culpa que te atragantaras…-reclamo Tom.

-no, eso no TT-TT tu sándwich sabe feo y sentí algo moverse en mi boca TT0TT… creo que estaba vivo!!...

-OO…saben, yo ya no tengo hambre…

-si, yo también me llene, vamonos al cuarto Georg.

-si, que al cabo que lo podemos dejar en un empate.

-si eso seria lo mejor…

-CLARO QUE NO!!, LOS SANDWICHES DE ZAIRA GANARON Y POR MUCHO!!...-grito Bill, pero al mirar a Tom un poco triste entendió porque decían eso sus compañeros.-Tommy…yo..Eh.. No lo tomes a mal, pero…es que…

-si, lo se…por eso solo cocino pasta y de ahora en adelante será lo único que cocinare ,hum.- cruzo los brazos y puso una cara de triunfador, la mirada triste de hace unos segundos cambio por una de mas confianza y seguridad.-alguien quiere?, no hay que desperdiciar comida…

-NO!!, gritaron los 4 .

-jeje, tienes razón Tom, déjame los sándwiches a mi, jeje…

-bueno, esta bien… buenas noches chicos, todo esto ya me dio sueño…buah…-bostezo falsamente-

-ja!, ni lo creas, ten esta sabana, la necesitaras, porque yo dormiré en la cama …

-mmm..¬¬…enserio creíste que lo de la apuesta era enserio?... jeje…

-no lo creí…LO SE!!...

-¬¬…esta bien…dormiré en el piso…

-vamos!, no te pongas así…capas y ..Hasta te gusta!...-le animo Gustav.

-¬¬ no lo creo…

-jiji, la verdad…yo creo que si …ijijiji- rió Zaira llevándolos a su habitación- miren!!...

-wow!- dijeron los chicos, menos Gustav, que ya había entrado antes.

El cuarto era muy grande y espacioso, tenía 2 camas individuales, con una especie de cajón gigante, de donde se podía sacar otra cama, una de cada cama.

Había un closet que abarcaba toda una pared y en la pared del lado izquierdo había un mueble grande donde había muchos libros y una computadora.

Las camas estaban pegadas una a la pared izquierda y una a la derecha, y la cama de la izquierda estaba pegada a una ventana cubierta con una cortina morada, y unas telas colgando en la parte superior de color rosa fucsia y una cortina de discos adornándola.

Las camas tenían una colcha de color rosa pálido y encima un cobertor con rayado de cebras que resaltaba la alfombra color morado, dándole un toque Retro a la habitación.

Entre ambas, había una colcha con unas almohadas en el piso. Y luego la otra cama, pegada por la cabecera a una ventana de la mitad del ancho que la anterior, adornada con una cortina de rayas de colores Y casi pegada a la parte final de la cama, estaba un pequeño tocador de madera con un pequeño espejo y un banquito.  
2 lámparas adornaban los extremos de las camas y la alfombra peluda estaba en el centro de la habitación.

La pared opuesta al closet estaba llena de posters de diferentes bandas de música, como "My Chemical Romance", "Paramore", "Atreyu", "Funeral for a friend" entre otros, incluidos obviamente, "Tokio Hotel".

- tu cama es esta.- señalo Zaira a la colcha tendida en el suelo con los cojines.

-¬¬ si, ya se que dormiré en el piso….-recalco Tom.

-no, tonto…si miras bien, te darás cuenta de que no es lo que parece…

-O.o…

Nadie sabia de que estaba hablando Zaira hasta que, de un jalón, retiro la colcha dejando ver una cama al nivel del piso.

-jeje, no se los dije porque era una sorpresa ….cuando me mude aquí con mi familia esta cama ya estaba, pero mi hermana y yo teníamos que compartir habitación, así que durante un tiempo ambas dormíamos ahí, pero cuando crecimos, nuestra nesecidad de independizarnos también creció,

y nuestros padres no tuvieron mas remedio que comprarnos comprarnos una para cada una, así que planearon quitar la cama y rellenarla para poder ponerle piso, sin embargo, siempre teníamos visitas de la abuela y a veces venían unas primas, entonces utilizaban la cama del piso. Y ahora que mis padres se fueron a vivir al extranjero, y mi hermana se mudo a Francia, decidieron dejarme la casa para que termine mis estudios. Debo de admitir que es una cama muy cómoda, y que siempre me ha gustado dormir ahí, e incluso después de tener cama propia, pase varias noches durmiendo en ella …

-OO…

Los chicos estaban que no se la creían.

-jaja, si quieres dormir en la cama lo entiendo, por mi no hay problema de dormir en la del piso.

-n-no, no es eso…es que, la verdad…si se ve cómoda…jeje- se sonrojo Tom.

-puedes comprobarlo si quieres…

-hey!, yo también quiero!!- pidieron los otros 3.  
-jaja, pues tendrán que hacerlo a la suerte, porque solo se quedaran un día...(

-Es verdad…-dijo Gustav.- solo vinimos de pasada y no podemos quedarnos mas tiempo…

-mmm…lastima…pero…las otras camas no se ven tan mal…verdad Bill…-dijo Georg buscando a Bill por la habitación.-Bill?...o.O…a donde se fue?...

- ni idea…-dijo Tom tirándose a la cama del piso y acurrucándose en ella.

-tal ves en la cocina…- Zaira salio de la habitación y efectivamente, estaba en la cocina.

Estaba hablando por el celular con su novia Katina.

-Si, llegamos Bien, estuve marcándote, pero no había señal y acabamos de llegar de un concierto que nos invito Zaira…jeje, sándwiches, de veras que hace los mas ricos que he probado en mi vida, pero eso si, nunca dejes que Tom te prepare uno XD…jajaja, es una larga historia, pero te la contare cuando lleguemos al hotel…si… yo también te extraño..Si, jeje…bueno, pues, si…tu también…buenas noches …te amo…si…bye …-cerro su celular y giro su espalda y vio a Zaira recargada en el pasillo.-eh?, sucede algo?...

-mierda Bill, eres jodidamente encantador…definitivamente Katina es muy afortunada de tenerte como novio…

-jeje…supongo que…gracias ¿

-ay!!, Bill!!, me dan ganas de besarte!!, eres tan lindo!!-lo abrazo y pego su mejilla con la de él- te daré un beso aunque Katina me quiera matar después!!...X3

-jajaja, esta bien, esta bien, solo uno pero en el cachete el de la cara malpensados!! XD- puso un dedo en su mejilla señalando donde.

-pues claro!!, ni que me fuera a aprovechar de ti!... aunque, podría hacerlo….

-oye!, sabes que le soy fiel a mi novia!!

-jajaja, lo se!-soltó una carcajada- solo lo digo para molestar…X3..ijii, vamos, te iba a dar un beso.- tomo el rostro de Bill y beso su mejilla.-MIERDA BILL!!ERES DEMASIADO KISSABLE!!AHH!!...-y le dio varios besos mas en donde mismo.

-jajaja, ya suéltame, pequeña golosa, que si no me comerás vivo, jajaja…

-es tu culpa por ser tan adorable! X3….aaah!!, enserio que nada se resiste a tus encantos…, además, no estoy tan chaparra, solo por unos cuantos centímetros…si no fuera por tu esponjada melena ¬3¬…XD, jajaja…

-jaja, tienes razón. Bueno, pues… te quería preguntar algo…¿

-claro, que es?...

-es que…mentí con lo del sándwich de Tom…si estaba rico, pero aun tengo hambre…

-jeje, lo se, vi. algunos de los ingredientes que puso en los sándwiches, pero no le puso lo necesario y con algunos ingredientes se le paso la mano, pero si se le da la gana, los puede hacer mejor, eso te lo aseguro y tal vez, hasta pueda superarme, pero solo con la practica, jeje--

-si,. Tienes razón, bueno… que te parece si te ayudo a hacer unos sándwiches mas y terminamos de cenar .

-me parece bien , jeje, podríamos arreglar los de Tom…

-no, esos déjalos así --/

-jejeje..esta bien …

Empezaron a preparar los sándwiches mientras platicaban de cosas sin sentido, sin saber que del otro lado del pasillo, estaba Tom con una gran sonrisa en su rostro y con el pensamiento de que si se lo proponía, podría vencer a Zaira la próxima vez que pasaran a visitarla, solo tendría que practicar un poco y ya tenia en mente quienes serian los que juzgarían su comida….

Fin….

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Zaira: bua!!  
Zara: porque lloras?...  
Zaira: porque son las 2 de la mañana y de tanto escribir sobre comida me dio hambre..TT--TT..  
Zara: jaja, si serás menza..XD  
Zam: hey!, no le digas así…¬¬  
Zara: porque no?¬¬  
Zaira: si!, no me digas así!!...porque no?...X3  
Zam: porque ella es la que nos mantiene…TT-TT  
Zaira: es cierto..XD jaja…weno, me voy!!, tengo ke hacer cochinadas con mi cochino favorito ¬…

--.-.-.-en algún lugar del mundo-.-.-.-.-  
Bill: achu…  
Tom: que te pasa Bill?..mas te vale que no te este dando un resfriado…  
Bill: no…más bien, creo que Zaira esta hablando de mi otra vez…

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Zaira: bueno, me voy!!, se que el fic esta medio chafa, pero me llego la inspiración y no pude para de escribir..XD, de hecho, fue algo que soñé, y fue muy lindo!!X3…claro, cambie algunas cosas, pero en fin…espero que les aya gustado!!, nos vemos luego en algún otro fic que salga de mi imaginación!!bye!! D


End file.
